


Tricked

by beautifulmask



Series: Finders Keepers [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 17:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulmask/pseuds/beautifulmask
Summary: Clarke and Lexa have been living together for a few weeks now but ever since Lexa retired from her career as a killer for hire there's been one thing she's been putting off. Clarke is done waiting(This is addition to my complete story Finders Keepers, but it can be read as a stand alone if you're in the mood for some clexa fluff.)
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: Finders Keepers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1466179
Comments: 20
Kudos: 236





	Tricked

**Author's Note:**

> Taking place few weeks after the finale of FK and many months before the epilogue.

“I'm sorry, but you knew this was coming...” Clarke said apologetically as she pulled into the parking lot and watched the realization dawn on Lexa.

“You tricked me!” Lexa accused. “You said that we were going out for coffee and donuts!”

Clarke didn't even have the decency to look ashamed. “I didn't have a choice, the last time I tried to take you to see a doctor you suddenly had a work emergency and disappeared for six hours.”

“It was important!” Lexa threw her hands up defensively.

“You don't even have a job!”

“I can still kill people for free...”

“That is not funny.”

“It's a little funny,” Lexa smirked before letting her face turn serious once more. “Now drive us home!”

“I will, once an actual doctor gives you a check up.”

Lexa's answering; “I think you already saw plenty of me Clarke but if you're so into parking lots...” was not very helpful.

“A real doctor who didn't drop out of medical school,” Clarke was quick to specify, rolling her eyes.

“I'm fine, Clarke, there's no need for this.” Lexa was getting exasperated with the conversation. If it was anyone other than Clarke, she would get out of the car and go home without further discussion. But it was Clarke so Lexa settled for glaring at her girlfriend and folding her arms petulantly.

Unfortunately Clarke wasn't backing down. “When is the last time you had a tetanus shot?”

Lexa gave Clarke a blank look, like hell was she going to admit that she didn't know the answer.

Clarke narrowed her eyes at the answering silence. “We're going.”

Lexa sighed, “Anya has a Trikru doctor, I can have her look me over if you're so worried, this place will have too many questions.”

“You'll be fine, trust me?”

Clarke won and they both knew it. Lexa trusted her more than anyone else in the world. Love could be really inconvenient sometimes. She rolled her eyes but confirmed Clarke's question.

There was only one other car in the car park and the clinic looked abandoned. It also seemed fancy, Lexa wondered if she could pay cash under the table or if they'd kick her out promptly.

She meant to sort out the whole insurance thing now that she was thinking of starting a legitimate (for the most part) business but there just wasn't any time. Before Clarke came into her life she was usually in situations that required a lot of hard cash or Anya's people to keep her body from giving out on her and that was always done without paperwork.

Clarke ignored the “closed” sign at the door, pushing it open and motioning for Lexa to go first. Lexa suspected that it wasn't so much Clarke being galant as it was her way of making sure Lexa wouldn't bolt. She really was a smart one. Lexa made it a point to glare at her as she walked passed her, although it took some effort to keep the fondness she felt for her stubborn girlfriend from showing. It wouldn't do to forgive so easily, Clarke better put some work in to get into her good graces again.

The clinic was nice. Clean waiting room had a coffee machine and chairs and large windows which, although posing a blatant security risk, made it appear light and welcoming. The reception desk was unsurprisingly empty, which didn't seem to bother Clarke in the least. She was merely looking over the room with a smile that was almost proud.

A man came out of one of the back rooms to meet them.“Clarke, you made it!” He wasted no time pulling Clarke into a hug, a big grin on his face.

Clarke was laughing and hugging him back so Lexa waited patiently for someone to explain what the fuck was going on. She didn't have to wait long. Clarke's eyes shone brightly as she did the introduction.

“Lexa this is my friend from college Wells Jaha, who just so happens to be a doctor!”

What a coincidence.

“Wells this is Lexa, my girlfriend.” Clarke beamed when she said the word and Lexa felt a little burst of happiness at the term as well. It was all so new still but after the weekend with Clarke's family where she hoped and wished she could call Clarke her girlfriend and have it be real, knowing it was nothing but a pipe dream, she couldn't help but smile a little whenever Clarke called her that.

“It's a pleasure to finally meet you.” Wells said as they shook hands.

“Likewise I bet you have some funny college stories about Clarke you're just dying to share.” Lexa said with a spark in her eyes. She already heard plenty of stories about Clarke's childhood from her parents and her uncle, but most of the college years were still a mystery.

“No he's not. We're here to make sure that you're not dying.” Clarke cut in firmly.

Wells looked between them. “Right, we should get to business.” He motioned to one of the doors that presumably lead to the examination room.

“We'll catch up with you.” Lexa said, polite smile playing on her lips. Once the door clicked behind him she turned to Clarke curiously.

Clarke stepped closer, putting her hand on Lexa's shoulder soothingly “He is perfect, he's an excellent doctor he works at the free clinic every other week so he has seen stuff and I trust him to keep a secret.”

Lexa furrowed her brows “So he knows…”

“I didn't tell him any details yet, just that you need a physical because you haven't been to the doctor in years and that you had it rough in life. “

Lexa considered her words, it did seem like a good option. “If he gets too nosy I'll kill him.”

Clarke gave her the 'like hell you will' look.

“Choke him until he's unconscious and disappear into the night?” Lexa offered jokingly, successfully getting Clarke to huff in amusement.

“It's morning you dork.”

“Killjoy.”

~~~~

Lexa had plenty of scars on her body, most of them quite old, but Wells's eyes went right to the freshly healing one in her shoulder.

“When did this happen?”

“About a month ago.”

“I don't like the look of this wound, it's like whoever did this patch work was drunk, or blind.”

Lexa sniggered while Clarke scoffed.

“I think it's an okay job…” Clarke mumbled.

“It's my favorite scar.” Lexa added earnestly and smiled at Clarke over the doctor's shoulder. Wells, who obviously didn't agree with their sentiment, sighed. “It closed alright so I suppose it could've been worse. I assume that you don't want to tell me how it happened?”

“No.”

“Alright.” He looked from Lexa to Clarke whatever assurance he needed must have been in Clarke's expression because after that he went on with the examination without asking anything that wasn't directly relevant to Lexa's health.

Lexa didn't have the best experience with “real” doctors, but Wells was quickly earning good points in her books. He and Clarke discussed a whole list of shots Lexa should get and a schedule to do them in. Lexa made no effort to join the discussion.

It was kind of insulting when she thought about it. First tricking her into coming and then not consulting her on what she needed. To be fair she didn't really know what they were talking about but still, Clarke had some sucking up to do when this was over.

Wells insisted that Lexa comes back during the week for blood work just to be safe and Lexa in turn asked him to come for dinner at their place so she could get some of the med student Clarke stories. Clarke was just beaming at them the entire time, happy that Lexa was finally getting on with one of her friends.

~~~~

They ended up going for coffee and donuts after. “I'm still upset with you for treating me like a dog.” Lexa grumbled when Clarke put the box of sugary treats before her.

“I'm sorry, I promise I'll force you to go to a doctor more openly next time.”

“Hmm.” Lexa mumbled acting more sad than she felt and took a bite out of one of the caramel glazed donuts. It was disgustingly sweet.

Clarke sighed, “Come on, I'll make it up to you, we can do whatever you want for the rest of the weekend.” Lexa's eyes sparkled and she leaned closer to Clarke speaking her next words close to her ear.

“Whatever I want?” She was close enough to see the shiver that ran through Clarke.

“Yes.”

Lexa smiled brightly. “Perfect, we can stop by the hardware store on the way home.”

“What?”

“The security of your house is terrible, we need better locks, or maybe even whole new doors and half of the windows don't open properly so we should do something about that and tomorrow we can clean out the attic.”

Clarke groaned. “Did you just trick me into finally doing the renovations this weekend?”

Lexa grinned. “I'm not the only one who likes to put things off. So do you have any issues with the list?”

Clarke cocked her head. “Just one.”

Lexa raised her brows. “And that would be?”

“You said that the security of my house is terrible. When you should've said that the security of our house is terrible.”

Lexa didn't fight the urge to pull Clarke into a kiss this time.

“Our house, we'll be making improvements on our house, all weekend.” Lexa repeated between kisses.

Clarke smiled, “I guess we will.”

**Author's Note:**

> And that is it folks, I hope you enjoyed the story. As always comments are greatly appreciated, and thank you all for reading.


End file.
